finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ba'Gamnan
Ba'Gamnan is one of the characters of Final Fantasy XII. A ruthless Bangaa bounty hunter who has his eyes set on Balthier. His weapon of choice is the Ba'Gangsaw, a large lance-type chainsaw weapon. While his methods are illegal and his cruelty legendary among many, Archadia lets it slide, since he is willing to do jobs the Judges are not willing to do. Judge Gabranth tends to unofficially employ him and his family. Ba'Gamnan has two brothers, Gijuk and Bwagi, and a sister, Rinok. They help him in finding his bounties, and in battle provide useful status buffs. They are almost as cruel as he is, but follow him out of fear. Story ''Final Fantasy XII First seen at Rabanastre, Ba'Gamnan and his family are searching furiously for Balthier. After learning of his capture, however, they are too late when they arrive at Nalbina Dungeon. Judge Gabranth shrugs Ba'Gamnan's group off and soon Balthier makes his escape from the dungeon. Ba'Gamnan, however, chanced a sight of Penelo having a few words with Balthier. Thinking she actually knows him, Ba'Gamnan kidnaps Penelo and holds her hostage, using her as bait. The plan was to lure Balthier to the Lhusu Mines, and attack him there. The plan initially works, and Ba'Gamnan manages to corner Balthier in the mines. However, depending on the player's actions, the plan fails, and Ba'Gamnan loses Balthier once more. The player can either fight Ba'Gamnan, which is rather tough, due to his weapon dealing massive amounts of damage, which has been known to defeat the player in a single attack, but not impossible, or they can just run away. Ba'Gamnan is last seen in a hunt. Recently, a lot of hunters have been attacked whilst out on hunts. Sending out the player team, Montblanc hopes to lure whoever is attacking the clan members. They find out it is Ba'Gamnan, who's been stalking hunters in the hope one of them would be Balthier. A fight ensues in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, and once Ba'Gamnan has been defeated, he falls into the sand, assumed to been killed by the Urutan-Yensa below. However, those who knew him said that Ba'Gamnan's not one to die so easily. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Though he survived the fall into the Sandsea, the Empire saw no more need for the Bangaa's services and placed a bounty on his head due to his unstable nature being potential trouble. As a result, Ba'Gamnan is looking for revenge on the people whom he blamed to have pushed him over the edge. Coming across Vaan while attempting to steal the derelict along with his siblings, Ba'Gamnan manages to corner Vaan, Kytes and Filo. However, using the Auracite Balthier gave him, Vaan summons some Yarhi to help him. The tables turn, and the party fights back. Ba'Gamnan is quickly defeated, and his brothers and sister run away. Upon reaching derelict's bridge, Ba'Gamnan tries to attack Vaan from behind, only to trip up on the stairs as the derelict activates. Knowing he would cause nothing but trouble, the party tie him up. During the fight with Titan, Ba'Gamnan rushes into the room to help the party. Not knowing what is going on, Tomaj appears and explains he has fitted Ba'Gamnan with a muzzle, called Ba'Gamnan's Bane, that shocks him whenever they want to. From this point on, Ba'Gamnan travels with the party, unwillingly. He acts similar to the Dark Knight, able to inflict negative status ailments as well as sacrificing his own HP to inflict major damage to an enemy, and can also learn, after a lot of training, magicks like Bad Breath and Soul Eater. After leaving the Auralith's Cradle, the party encounter Ba'Gamnan's siblings. Claiming they are fed up of his old fashioned ways, they announce they are leaving him and attack. They are soon put down by Vaan's party though. At the Port Town of Marilith, Ba'Gamnan leaves the party. Not wanting to bother him, the party leaves him behind. When they reach the Yapih Caverns, the party are attacked by Ba'Gamnan's siblings again. However, before they can reach them, Ba'Gamnan appears and takes out his own family, annoyed about the attack earlier. The party eventually defeat the enraged Bangaa, but just as they approach his body, he gets up and kidnaps Filo. In the Underfane Of Yaxin Qul, Ba'Gamnan is holding Filo hostage, and will not leave. The party, with the help of Rikken and company, manage to take down the bounty hunter. However, during the Muruc Cashuac Skysea's destruction, Ba'Gamnan escapes. He eventually finds his brothers and sister again and beats them, forcing them to come back over to his side. His next plan involves his siblings to create a distraction for Vaan's party while some hired goons try to kidnap Fran. The reason for his siblings to be the distraction is because he wants to further punish them with a suicide mission. However, Vaan figures out the plan and manages to save Fran in time. When Vaan and Balthier fight over the Auralith, Ba'Gamnan runs in and attacks both the groups in the confusion. However, even with his summoned Titan, Vaan and Balthier easily defeat him. Ba'Gamnan appears one last time with his siblings, posting a bill on Tomaj's notice board to lure Balthier. However, he is easily defeated once again, causing his siblings to question why they even bother. Abilities While Ba'Gamnan is a playable character, he learns various unique skills. Ba'Gamnan has no Quickening. Musical Themes Ba'Gamnan's theme is 'A Speechless Battle' which is the song that plays during both times the player fights him in Lhusu Mines and in Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Battle As a villain, Ba'Gamnan is fought several times by the player. In both games he is fought along with his siblings. ''Final Fantasy XII'' *Ba'Gamnan - fought at the Lhusu Mines. *Belito - the Elite Mark posted by Montblanc. ''Revenant Wings'' *Ba'Gamnan Sky Pirate's Den A sprite of Ba'Gamnan is added to the Sky Pirate's Den in Final Fantasy XII after the player has completed the Bestiary, the hardest trophy in the den. (By killing every foe once, the extra pages don't need to be unlocked.) Gallery Trivia *Ba'Gamnan is the only "Bangaa" type boss in FFXII *Ba'Gamnan's "Posting a bill to lure Balthier" was used again in FFXII:Revenant Wings and once again failed Category:Final Fantasy XII Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Bangaa Category:Guest Characters